Small Steps
by decreasethepeace
Summary: She had no place in her world, but to a certain temperamental werewolf, she was his only reason for existence...
1. Running

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction, so please be nice. It is a Paul/OC imprint story because there are definitely not enough of them... I had originally had another name for my main OC, but a review said that it may be a little confusing as it was the name of a pre-existing character.. Enjoy and please R&R.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I do own Nora or any other OC's in the story...  
**

I took one last drag from my cigarette before throwing the butt out of the car window. I released the smoke from my throat before adjusting the air-con to re-circulate the thick clouds hovering overhead. It was only early morning and already the day was revealing to be hot and stuffy, despite what the weather guy on the radio said. I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head before lighting my last tailor-made cigarette.

I was travelling fast down the highway that connected Port Angeles to the La Push reservation. I'd been travelling since 3 am and relied solely on twenty cancer-causing sticks to get me through. I would be needing more soon which reminded me of the almost empty petrol tank. I travelled about five more miles before stopping at a gas station. I filled it with $10 dollars worth and decided with the other ten, I'd buy some desperately needed smokes. I walked into the shop before pulling out my fake I.D.

The man behind the counter would have had to have been in his late 70's which made me question what he would do in the case of a robbery. I handed him my last bill before asking for some tailor-mades.

"How old are you?" His strong, rich accent startled me.

I flashed him my I.D, "I'm nineteen."

"Hmm," he didn't seem convinced, but handed over the cigarettes anyway.

I thanked him and hastily walked back out under the hot sun.

Half an hour later and down half a packet, I pulled onto the side of the road and reached into the glove box. Yes, I was a passive smoker at the age of sixteen and a half. I had my parents to thank for that. I pulled out a small ball of paper and un-scrunched it. I remember receiving this stupid piece of paper in a birthday card sent by my cousin a few weeks ago. Emily, that was her name and her fiancé Sam lived in La Push which was where I was reluctantly headed. I wouldn't have decided to make the trip if it wasn't necessary to my survival. I mean, yes I was nearly seventeen, smoked and occasionally drank, but I had no clue on anything. I couldn't cook and I'd dropped out of high school at the age of 13 so getting a good paying job was out of the question.

I re-memorised the address neatly written on the creased paper and threw it on the floor of the car. I pulled back out onto the road before heading in the direction of Emily's house.

* * *

When I was eight years old, my mother died. It was your typical Cinderella story. My dad remarried to Charlotte, a witch of a thing that I assumed had ten other kids to all different fathers. I didn't like her, not one little bit. When I was nine, my father had enough. He left with no warning, he left me with her. The devil in disguise.

I was pulled out of school at thirteen to help care for Charlotte's and her man of the week's kid. I felt sorry for little Henry, being related to them. After Henry passed at the age of one from poisoning, things turned bad. Every other day it was my fault that he was gone and Charlotte would bring out the cane or whatever weapon that made her feel superior to a fourteen year old. Emily's mother, who was my mother's sister offered to take me in both when my mum died and when my dad left, but Charlotte wouldn't have it.

My family and I had originally lived in La Push with my mother being half Quileute and my dad from Seattle. We moved away when she died and I lost all contact with my family. I mean, they knew where we went, but they just didn't care.

My interior was rough, that was for certain. I hated anyone who did me wrong, even for the simplest of things. My exterior wasn't that much better either. My skin was pale, red and far from being soft. My brown curls had been taken from me by a raging Charlotte and now resembled a boy cut with a bit of a side fringe. My once chocolate eyes were now mud and had long-lost their shine. To match my boyish hair was my unfeminine figure. I was straight up and down with the only roundness being my slightly swollen eye, courtesy of Charlotte's new boyfriend.

My wardrobe solely consisted of hand-me-downs or things from the local op-shop. I resorted to longer clothing, jeans, long sleeves and jumpers. I didn't anyone gawking at my obvious scars that ran down my arms and up around my collarbone. Scarf's were also a consistent part of my attire.

I had no education and nothing, including my looks, going for me. All I could do now was hope that Emily would be able to help and not be disappointed in me or embarrassed at the sight of me. If I were her though, I'd already be running for the hills.

* * *

After eventually finding the house, I put the car in park and got out. The cottage-style house was quite beautiful. It was surrounded by the forest and vines had crept up the railings around the wide veranda. Pot-plants were scattered all over and a porch swing sat on the left side of the platform.

I slowly walked up to the house, beginning to feel small droplets of rain on the back of my neck. I knocked on the shabby style door and turned around to face my car. It was raining heavily now and I knew my little car would not be able to withstand it. It leaked like a colander that thing did.

I lit up another cigarette as I waited. I'd taken one puff before I heard a voice yell 'coming' and footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open to show a man, or was he a giant? He was huge; his head was about half a foot from skimming the door frame and muscles bulged against his form-fitting shirt. His face held an ounce of anger but seemed nice enough. I figured that this character must have been Sam.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked warily.

"Ah, yeah, I'm here to see Emily," I hid the cigarette behind my back, but the way his nosed scrunched, he could probably smell it.

"She isn't here right now," Sam said shortly.

"Oh, do you know when she'll be back?"

"No," he clearly lied, "I can give her a message if you want."

"I'd rather wait," I took it upon my self to go sit in the porch swing.

"I just said that I don't know when she'll be back," he lied again, starting to get angry.

"Doesn't matter, I have all day," I said smugly, exaggerating the 'all' on purpose.

He almost growled before going back inside and slamming the door.

I'd been waiting one hour out in the cold before I saw a small blue car pull into a car port at the side of the house. A woman, I'm assuming Emily, got out and jogged onto the veranda for cover; she held a green shopping bag that had a mouth-watering smell coming from it.

"Ah, hello, who are you?" She asked, a hint of fear resonated in her voice.

I looked up at my cousin, startled at her face. Three long scars ran from the corner of her left eye and down her face and neck. They looked pale under the make-up she wore and her black hair sat in two plaits.

Just as she said that, the front door opened and Sam emerged. He took the bag from her and stood protectively beside her.

"Sam, who is this?" she looked up at him, their size difference comical.

"I don't know, she was asking for you," Sam replied with a sour look on his face.

"I am still sitting here, if you haven't realised," I stated.

They both turned to me with strange impressions. Sam shook his head and stepped forwards in front of Emily.

"Look, whoever you are, we don't want you here, so take your cigarettes and leave," he said sternly.

Emily slapped his arm and whispered his name angrily.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "Whatever," I raised my eyebrows smugly, still shaking my head.

I didn't hesitate as I walked out from the cover and into the downpour. My cigarette went out but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of this hell-hole.

I was just about to open the car door when I heard a sharp intake of breath. A few footsteps followed.

"Nora?"

I swallowed and turned to the voice that called my name.

**Okay people, that is chapter one done. I hope you guys liked it and if you did, please review. If you have any criticism, please share, but anything rude or out of line will be deleted and reported... If I get enough positive reviewers, I will continue updating probably every week (or every fortnight depending) on Saturday or on Sunday... xx**

**Decreasethepeace**


	2. Instinct

**A/N Hey guys, here's another chapter for you to hopefully love! I got three reviews for the first chapter and if I receive a few more during this week, I shall continue... If not, I may have to stop updating... Do you guys like the name change? Hopefully you do! I decided to upload every week even though I have had exams at school but I hate waiting for new updates so I will try not to disappoint... I was thinking about putting in a small playlist for each chapter so please review with what you think! Paul will be entering either during this chapter or early next so hang in there! Remember to R&R! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I do own Nora and any other OC's created in the story.**

_I was just about to open the car door when I heard a sharp intake of breath. A few footsteps followed._

_"Nora?"_

_I swallowed and turned to the voice that called my name._

Emily was looking intently at me, searching for some sort of recognition that I was who she thought.

I had to make a decision. Did I really want to live here? I mean, I hadn't had the best start with Sam and it was extremely green here. I didn't know if I could get used to this weirdly tall man and this town that looked like a very large bunch of parsley. The rain was starting to ease off a little now so I breathed in deeply and glared at the overly perfect couple.

"No, I must have gotten you mixed up with someone else," I said coolly.

I slid into the front seat of my car and with a few revs of the engine, I sped off down the drive, tears forming in my eyes.

I pulled into a dirt parking lot near a row of houses and cut the ignition. I looked into the revision mirror and hated what I saw. I didn't belong here with my pale skin that I got from my dad. I didn't belong in this too nice town with my attitude and gruesome past. I didn't fit in anywhere any more. I was too far gone for anyone to help.

It had stopped raining when my ears pricked at the sound of male voices yelling and knuckles on flesh. Eager, I jumped out of my car and made my way to the front of the parking lot. A young boy who only looked 14 was curled up on the concrete screaming for help. His pale skin was splattered with blood and his blonde hair was matted with dirt and mud. Some older kid was continually laying into him with his foot, a grin on his smug face. I ran over to the brawl, instinct kicking in. I secured the bully's wrist just as he was about to make his last blow and twisted it back. His face was stunned and scared that he'd been caught. By a girl. His large foot came up towards me but I blocked it with his own arm. He got me on the mouth with his other swinging arm but I didn't stagger. I landed a blow in his stomach, pulled both arms behind his back and pushed him onto his knees. We had gathered a small crowd now but I didn't care. I looked to my right at a young couple.

"Call an ambulance and the police," I said sternly to the girl and motioned for the man to come hold the punk kid.

I crouched by the smaller boy and checked his pulse. He was still breathing which was a relief but his face was ruined. Blood covered nearly his whole being and his nose and jaw looked out of place. I rolled him onto his back so I could see the full damage. This kid was in bad shape and it was all because of the restrained brat behind me. I felt like inflicting the same damage on him. But I would get in trouble then. Not that I cared, but I was running from that part of me.

I wiped the blood away from my stinging lip and pulled my coat off my shoulders. I draped it over the kids chest, trying to keep him warm. I sat with him until the ambulance came making sure he wasn't actually dead. The ambulance took him and after much persuasion, me back to the local hospital. It was only a split lip, but they had insisted.

I was forced to lay in a cot while the doctor examined my lip. He encouraged it, saying that I looked a little sickly and pale. That was how I always looked, but I didn't comment. I was tired and decided while I had a bed, I'd take the opportunity to sleep.

After being out cold for a few hours, I decided to freshen up in the small adjoining bathroom. I was splashing my now swollen lip with cold water when I heard voices coming from my room. I shut off the water and slowly walked out into the brightly lit room.

A woman with platinum blonde hair stood beside a man that could be her twin brother, but I assumed was her husband. The two looked worn out and a little nervous.

"Thank you, for saving our son," the woman said almost desperately.

The man nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome," I said, trying not to sound rude or arrogant.

"Uh, we're prepared to pay for any medical bills or expenses if you need," the woman continued in her fast whisper of a voice.

"No, it's fine, I'm covered," I lied.

"Okay, well, thank you again," the man said before towing his wife out of the room.

I grabbed my car keys and phone before leaving the hospital, needing to be rid of that sterile smell. Now I was in a dilemma. I didn't have my car and I had no idea where I was or how to get back to it. I sighed, wiped my brow and walked back into the hospital. I asked the lady behind the counter for directions which she gladly gave me. With the page of directions in hand, I was back on my way. I walked for about half an hour before smiling at the sight of my baby.

Darkness had slowly began to float across the sky and the clouds grew bigger and blacker. I was starving and craving a smoke that I didn't have. The only clean water I had was for the radiator and sat in a coke bottle on the floor of the car. I was poor spirited at the moment. I was considering going back to Emily's, but I was too proud. I'd rather sell my baby and make my own way. I figured I had no where to go so I decided to stay in La Push. I'd probably have to pay someone to hire in a job and sleep in my car for the rest of my life, but if this what it took to move on, I'd do so.

* * *

When I was fourteen and a half, I left home. I was that kid who lived on the streets because it was better than living at home. I became street smart, but that was about it. I figured going to school was a waste of time when I could be earning, well stealing money. I got through okay by myself and was lucky that Charlotte hadn't cared enough to call the authorities about me. I look back on those two years sometimes and wonder what it would be like if I didn't leave home. I thought the worst but stopped, not wanting to frighten myself. During my years of freedom, I bought my baby with the money I'd "earned". It was then that I'd had enough of living like this and went back to Charlotte. I had planned to take a few of her 'valuables' and hock them, but upon seeing her, she shoved Emily's card in my face. After that, there was considerable amounts of screaming and fighting. That's when Charlotte's new boyfriend punched me in the face claiming that it was "bad for their baby". It honestly did not surprise me that she was pregnant again. After lighting up a cigarette, I drove away from that hell-hole and from my old life.

* * *

I woke up early morning to the sounds of my stomach rumbling. I pulled myself up and stretched out my cramped limbs. I figured it like this. If I didn't eat or drink anything soon I'd be a smelly corpse in a week, maximum. I hated who I had become, but I wasn't giving up. I wasn't that weak. I changed my shirt when I guessed that nobody was looking and locked up my car. I was going job-hunting.

I didn't exactly know how to do this, or even where any businesses were. I figured if I continued in the direction of the slow traffic, I'd find my way. Ten minutes later I was entering a small diner with rustic furnishings. An irresistible aroma wafted through the air and I could feel the saliva building up in my mouth. I swallowed and walked up to the counter. A lady who looked to be in her late forties smiled widely at me. Her face was a little crinkled but for her age, she was classically beautiful. "Hi, my name is Sue, can I help you with anything?" Sue tucked her short dark hair behind her ear.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a job," I said hopefully.

"Oh, do you have a resume?" She was just so happy!

"No," I shook my head.

She smiled, "Well, I have a position open at the serving bar. Would you be interested?"

I nodded, a smile creeping onto my face.

"What is your name Dear?" Sue asked, pulling out a pen and paper.

I felt a little sceptical about giving it out in case Emily found out I had lied. But I couldn't keep lying.

"My name is Nora Barlow."

**Another chapter done for the week! It takes me about 2-3 hours to write a chapter that doesn't sound like ****gibberish so I am considering maybe doing two chapters throughout next week. If you guys liked my story even a little bit, please review, or PM me, it doesn't matter. Also, if you have any ideas or thoughts of what should happen, I am happy to hear them! Remember, rude or inappropriate comments will be deleted and don't forget to have a great week!**

**Decreasethepeace.. XX**


	3. Family Reunion

**A/N Hey guys, here is chapter three! I hope you guys are enjoying Small Steps so far because I know I am and I'm the one writing it. :) I've decided to do playlists for each chapter and they can be found on my profile for chapters 1,2 and 3. For future chapters, music selections will be in the Authors note.. Sorry I wasn't able to upload through the week. I've had a stressful one and it seems to be getting worse. But hopefully you guys will love my story and make me feel better by reading, reviewing and following Small Steps. Feel free to comment or PM with ideas! Paul will be entering during middle or end of chapter and I am so glad you (one of my reviewers) liked the name change. Have a great week!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I do own Nora and any other OC's created in the story.**

_"My name is Nora Barlow."_

I had secured a job at Sue's diner and was over joyed at the thought of a hot meal and a pack of cigarettes. I was still sleeping in my car, but hey, as-long as the heating work, I was fine. With my new-found income, I'd bought myself a pair of underwear and some beauty supplies. I couldn't afford being fired and losing my money supply because I smelled and had a black eye, courtesy of that punk kid. I still relied on the showers at the local pool and fitness centre and some of the leftovers from the diner, but other than that, I was doing good.

It had been nearly a week since the confrontation between Sam, Emily and I. The fight loomed in my mind like a heavy rain cloud on the verge of shedding rain on this green town. I was angry about the situation, although at what, I didn't know. The weather didn't help my angsty mood either. The rain had been torrential for the past two days and it was starting to affect me both mentally and physically. I was sick of not seeing natural light and my hair frizzed up at the slightest bit of moisture. I was cold always and without a warm jacket, well, I was even colder.

It was a friday night and the diner was buzzing, typical of the week day. I was put on the floor tonight taking orders because somebody was sick. This was bad for a few reasons. One, I had to talk to people who even though I'd never met, I didn't like. Two, I had to wear ridiculously cold clothing. A black stretchy skirt and a matching fitted t-shirt were not appropriate in this weather. I was just lucky I'd managed to convince Sue to let me wear a cardigan over the top. I didn't want people seeing my scars. Three, well, three was the worst. By far the worst. Miles and miles in-front of communication and horrible clothing. I had just finished taking table four's order when Sam and Emily walked through the doors.

My breathing hitched in my throat. I mean, I was not afraid of them personally, but of Emily finding out I was who she thought I was. I nodded to the customers I'd previously served and all but sprinted back into the kitchen, neatly avoiding a waiter with full hands. I put the ticket on the order line before taking some deep breaths. I was trying to sike myself into going back in there when Sue walked through the swinging door.

"Nora, is everything alright?" She asked, actually concerned.

"Um, yeah," I said with a shaky voice. "C-can I take a break?"

"The tables are packed Nora, I need you back out there."

I nodded slowly.

"Is there somebody out there that's causing trouble?"

"No, um, I just got a headache, I'll be fine," I took the tray with table seven's drinks on it and walked back out, avoiding Sue's worried looks.

I kept my back to them the entire time while placing the drinks. I nearly screamed when I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I whirled around to see Carol, one of the waitresses. Her young, dark eyes were cautious of me and her thick brows furrowed. Carol attended a college in Port Angeles and was studying Art and Science. She had told me the other day during small talk. Well, she did all the talking.

"You alright?" She said, tying an apron around her slim waist.

"Yeah, I'm good."

She smiled, "The weather is fowl out there, that's why I am so late. Hope Sue doesn't mind."

Carol took the drinks tray from me and headed back towards the kitchen. I walked hurriedly towards her.

"Hey, can you do me a massive favour?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

I looked around nervously, "Can you wait on table 14 for me?"

Carol looked over at the table, her forehead crinkling. She looked at me questioningly.

"I'll explain later," I lied.

"Okay, here take this," Carol handed me back the serving tray and pulled out her notepad and signature pink, fluffy pen.

I sighed in relief and headed back through to the kitchen.

* * *

I was in the locker room putting my black Doc Martins back on, happy to be rid of the orthopaedic-type shoes. I'd avoided an explanation for Carol and had been able to keep far away from the couple. Sue walked into the cramped room that sat behind the kitchen as I stood to leave.

It was closing time and apart from the kitchen hands, Sue and I were the only ones here.

"So, what was up earlier? You seemed scared."

I put my green-grocery bag over my shoulder and shook my head. "Everything's fine."

Sue looked at me, unconvinced.

"Okay, there were, say, two people who I didn't care to see tonight," I wasn't going to say anything, but it slipped out.

"And who were they?" She said with a slight smirk.

"Don't worry, Sue, it's nothing," I flicked my hand at it.

'You aren't in trouble with the police are you?" She laughed.

I couldn't help but do the same, letting out my shockingly embarrassing laugh.

Sue stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at me with all seriousness, no longer laughing or even smiling. Her eyes started to water and her lip quivered.

"Sue? What's the matter?"

She breathed out before stepping forward. "Your laugh."

I cocked my head.

"What was your mother's name?"

I'd been rated out. I knew it was a bad idea to stay. Unlike Emily, I didn't think I'd be able to fool Sue.

I swallowed, "Jean Barlow."

She shook her head. "Her maiden name?"

"Jean Reynolds."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she held her hand to her mouth.

"You knew her?"

"She was my best friend," She wiped a tear on her apron. " I didn't recognise your name, it'd been too long."

All I could do what stare at the scuffed floor. I didn't know what to do or say. Should I comfort her over the death of my mother?

"Where are you and your dad staying?" She wiped at her puffy eyes.

Again, another decision. Do I tell her he's gone and I am living in my car? Or do I lie and assure her that things are fine in my life?

I was sick of lying. I needed help.

"Nowhere," I said shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he left."

"What? When?" Sue walked closer to me.

"Few years." Well that was the understatement of the century.

Sue looked shocked. "Where have you been then? Who was looking after you?"

I'd told her enough. I wouldn't delve into that, not know, maybe not ever. I withdrew from her; help could wait.

"I have to go Sue," I tightened the grip on my bag and walked away from a still stunned Sue.

* * *

Sometimes I drove to think. It probably wasn't the safest thing to do, but I couldn't sleep and I had too much on my mind. I lit up a desperately needed smoke and turned the radio up, not noticing my increasing speed. Next moment, I could hear sirens. Police car sirens.

I panicked a little. I butted out my cigarette, opened the windows and turned the air-con on in an attempt to clear the smoke. I threw the pack under my seat and slowly pulled onto the side of the road.

I waited a minute until I heard a male voice be cleared. "Night, Officer, can I help you?"

I smirked, my attitude button being re-activated.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?"

"I was doing the speed limit." I lied.

"Sure about that?"

"Have you evidence to prove me wrong?" I raised my eyebrows, looking at him for the first time.

His middle-aged face was yellow in the street lights and his upper lip was covered with a thick black moustache.

He growled and pulled out his ticket book. "I'm taking you in for speeding, disturbing the peace and under-age smoking."

My jaw fell open. "Isn't a ticket enough?"

"Sorry, no, now get out of the car and put your hands on the vehicle."

I shook my head, picking up my wallet, lighter and smokes and placing them in my back pocket.

He gave me a disgusted look.

"What? If I'm getting in trouble for smoking, I may as well keep doing it," I placed my hands on the car frame as he cuffed me.

He ushered me into the cruiser and clipped my seatbelt.

"What about my car? I can't just leave it here?"

"Somebody will get it tomorrow morning."

I scoffed. "Well, if it gets stolen, you're paying for a new one plus the content insurance."

Boy was I sarcastic. He probably didn't understand my humour, but frankly, I didn't care.

Ten minutes later, we slowed to a stop in front of a two-story, suburban home.

"So, you have no sun, over-reacting police officers and undercover police stations? What's next, everybody starts talking backwards and all of a sudden spandex is in?"

He laughed and got out of the car. That was when I realised something.

He opened the car door and I stood up quickly. "You didn't read me my Miranda Rights which means you can't put me behind bars."

"Well, lucky for me Sherlock, this isn't a prison," he un-cuffed my wrists and led my up the gravel path.

The door of the home opened and Sue appeared in pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him, clenching and unclenching my fists.

* * *

It was a long night. Sue had fussed over me, making sure I was fed and hydrated, cleaned and comfortable. She lent me a pair of her daughter's old pajamas, which swam on me and gave me the guest bedroom. I had insisted on leaving, but she wouldn't have it. I'd figured she had called Charlie, the officer that cuffed me and got him to bring me here. I didn't exactly want a repeat of that.

The thick duvet and feather pillows were foreign. I was so used to the rock hard back seat of my car that I didn't know the smallest of luxuries like an actual pillow. I pulled the covers over my ears in an attempt to block out the pattering rain. If I wasn't going to be able to sleep, I wanted to lay in silence.

The house creaked and small murmurs sounded from downstairs. I sat up slightly, closing my eyes and trying to concentrate on listening. Three voices, two female, one distinctly male and two horribly familiar. After Emily said my name, I shut my eyes and sleep took me.

I woke up around eight the next morning. I changed back into my clothes and opened the bedroom door. On the floor sat my bag that I'd left in the car. I picked it up and walked over to the window that overlooked the street. Out front say my old beaten car. I smiled. I went downstairs, bag on shoulder and Doc's in hands.

Sue looked up from setting the dining table and cocked her head. "Nora? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," I said simply.

Sue opened her mouth to object when the back door was slammed shut and a large boy walked in. He wasn't as big as Sam, but they had the same look going. Cut-off shorts, no shirt or shoes, rock-hard abs.

"Morning Mom," he kissed her on the forehead but stopped short when he saw me. "Who's this?"

"Seth, this is Nora. Nora, this is my son," she gestured towards the boy.

He had a young face but was toned and tall like a professional athlete.

"Hey," Seth said with a dorky grin.

I looked at him strangely before turning back to Sue, "Sorry, but I have to go."

Seth laughed, "What, is your planet leaving?"

I scowled at him and he retracted to the fridge. Booming laughter and male voices sounded from out the back. One-by-one, three men, all doppelgangers of Seth and Sam walked through the door. They all had dark features and the only difference was their height and muscle tone, although all still towering over Sue and I.

I stood back, avoiding their vision as they sat down at the table. Sue had already poured orange juice into schooner sized glasses and was now piling food onto plates. The amount was astounding. I wouldn't have been able to eat all that during a fortnight. What was up with this town?

Sue stopped the boys eating and they cried out, almost as if in pain. "Hold on, I want you to meet Nora."

I had escaped to the back before the introductions. I didn't need or want them. I pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it up, moving away from the house. The smoke calmed me as it filled my lungs. I released the smoke before hearing footsteps. I looked around to see another man, exactly the same. A tattoo branded the top of his arm and he wore only jean shorts.

"Great, now we need a no smoking sign," I didn't see his face, but his voice sounded like honey.

It was smooth and calming, like one belonging to a radio host, singer or therapist.

"I didn't ask you to be that close," I retorted, tapping the ash off the end of the cigarette.

"Whatever," he stalked inside, still not looking at me.

I shook my head before retrieving my keys from the bottom of my bag and butting out my smoke. I went back inside, ready to be rid of this stupidly huge house and stupidly huge men. I walked past the savages at the dining table, searching for Sue. I rounded the corner heading for the staircase when I bumped into something hard and hot.

"Friggin watch it," I yelled at the brick wall as he secured my arms to prevent me falling.

I looked up at the brick wall to see the arrogant man from outside. He was beautiful. His long straight nose, his large brown orbs and plush pink lips.

As our eyes met, his mean expression changed immediately. His face went soft and his mouth fell open. Everything was quiet, there was no talking or sounds of loud chewing.

I pulled out of his slackened grip and rudely brushed past him. Next, came the surprise.

I eyed the room. Seth was couching on the sofa, his eyes avoiding me. A native girl with a small figure stood by Sue near the hall and in the corner stood Sam and Emily.

I scoffed. "Great, one big, happy, fucking-family reunion!"

I eyed the couple before walking out, getting in my car and driving who knows where.

******Hey guys, another chapter done and its a bit longer than the last two. Please review, even if it is a smiley face (:D), and favorite Small Steps. If you have any suggestions towards the plot line, please feel free to message me. As promised, Paul has entered and if you think I should do a small chapter about him imprinting through his POV, just comment it. This story is rated M so I can use profanities. Rude or inappropriate comments will be deleted and don't forget to have a good week. Will update soon!**

**Decreasethepeace xx**


	4. Hostile

**A/N Hey guys,I am so, so sorry that I didn't update last week. I had a lot going on and I was feeling a stressed. Anyway, hope you guys liked the last chapter and the playlists for the chapters. I usually only do two songs but for this chapter and future ones similar to this I'll do more. Paul is here (SQUEAL), so I was mulling it over and I will be doing the imprint scene through his point of view, continuing on with the story as normal than back to Paul's view. Please read and review, favourite, follow, whatever! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I do own Nora and any other OC's created in the story. I also do not own any of the music listed below. **

**Songs: Stop and Stare by One republic (Paul)**

**Things We've Said by Nanalew (Nora)**

**Sail by Awolnation (Paul)**

**_Paul's POV:_**

Everyone not on patrol this morning had flocked to Sue's place for food as Emily's stove was on hiatus. The smell of cigarette smoke burned my throat as I entered Sue's backyard through the shrouded trees. Having rarely been exposed to the stench, I was unfamiliar with it. I think I'd rather smell a leech all day than that. Speaking of leeches, I'd had too much fun killing the one who persisted to enter the reservation. He had been lurking around the border for a few weeks now, playing games with the pack. Running in and running out, onto the Cullen's territory. But after making sure that he was no friend of theirs, we caught him by surprise and I ripped off his head.

Yep, I got may too much pleasure from that.

I saw a petite girl standing to the right of the clothesline, puffing on a cigarette. She wore basic warm clothing and her short dark hair was in a disarray of curls.

"Great, now we need a no smoking sign," I said smugly, trying not to breath in.

"I didn't ask you to be that close," her small, sarcastic voice was rang melodically in my ears.

"Whatever," I kept my eyes forward, not looking at her.

I felt a little less intimidated by her once inside. Yes, I was intimidated by a girl half my size; pathetic right?

I got a drink of water from the kitchen faucet then put my cup in the sink. I walked toward the dining table where mountains of food sat when I bumped into someone reeking of smoke. I secured the girls arms to prevent her falling backward.

"Friggin watch it," she yelled, looking up at me.

I looked down to meet her eyes, my mad expression vanishing and my mouth falling into an 'O'.

Everything disappeared from view, except her. She remained, highlighted in my eyes and mind. Her jacket radiated cold through my hands making me wonder how cold her skin was. He small nose was red on the point and her dark eyes rested angrily above black circles. I could see slight bruising around one of her eyes that she'd cleverly concealed and small cuts flecked her milky skin.

I was in love. In love with a girl I'd never met and didn't even know the name of. I never wanted to leave her side or stop falling into her milk chocolate eyes. I needed to be around her, protect her with my whole being. Never hurt her or let anyone be bad to her. She was my soul mate, she was my everything.

Her eyes searched my face before my love ripped herself from my arms almost immediately. She brushed past me and walked into the lounge room. I turned around, my eyes not letting her go.

She looked around the large room before her eyes landed on Sam and Emily who stood in the corner. Her faced scrunched and her eyes narrowed.

"Great, one big, happy, fucking-family reunion!" She flapped her arms before storming out and slamming the front door behind her.

And just like that, my love was gone.

* * *

_**Nora's POV:**_

This small town was just too much for me. One too many people knew who I was or who my parents where, depending on Sue's mouth. I should have gathered that this would happen if I returned to La Push. I had to leave, get out of the state. I would need to start all over again. A job, a place to stay, but no friends, no attachments. If they were fire, I was water. I always found a way to put them down, or metaphorically speaking, put them out.

I was on the main road out of Forks by 9.30. I'd left a note at the diner for Sue apologizing for my outburst and informing her of my resignation. It was for the best if I left, I knew that deep down. I didn't leave any details of where I was going but assured her I'd be safe. That was if she even cared.

In the past ten hours, I'd driven to the other side of Washington, only stoping for toilet breaks. Rain lightly pattered on the ground as I sat in the warmth of my car, figuring out my next move. Sometimes I considered walking in front of a moving vehicle or plunging myself into a watery abyss, but I wanted a funeral. Except you needed family and friends for that, neither of which I had.

I'd parked my baby out front of a hostel, weighing up my options. I could spend my smoke money on smokes themselves, or rent a room for the night. It was extremely cold and the cars heater was playing up. It also sucked the petrol which would cost more in the long run. I voted for the room.

I had a few puffs of a cigarette before butting it out and walking through the rain into the lobby. A dark man stood behind the counter. He was old and seemed a little senile.

"Hi, I'd like a room." I said, pulling out my old wallet.

"Which floor?"

"I don't care, the cheapest you have have."

"Hmm."

He pulled a key from under the counter and handed it to me.

"$90," he held out his hand.

I was astonished at the price. "I said the cheapest!"

"It is because it's the last one," he smiled.

I reluctantly handed him the money before walking up to my room.

The hostel was dodgy. I heard a few screams and heavy swearing just as I was walking up the stairs. It was alright though, I'd been in worse places. The room was tiny, no, miniscule. A single bed sat in one corner next to bedside table. It was covered in coffee-cup stains and cigarette buts. A toilet and a shower was separated from the main room my a dividing wall; no door. I locked the main door and placed my bag in a tub chair residing on the opposite wall. I slumped onto the too-small bed and closed my eyes.

All I saw was his face, the one who felt the need to comment on my addiction. He was beautiful and I was drawn to him. I started to question my actions of leaving. What was I thinking? I didn't even know his name and I was drawn to him? I wanted him here with me. I wanted him to hold me like he did at Sue's. I was desperate to feel his skin on mine, caress his face, touch his hair.

But here I was, lying in a motel room in Lewiston. All alone and to be honest, a little scared. I shut off the lights and crawled into bed, still fully clothed. Thankfully, sleep took me 5 minutes later.

I was woken suddenly by the light sounds of footsteps and the clink of metal. The ancient alarm clock beside the bed read 2.26am. I rushed out of bed and over to my bag, still dizzy. I opened an inside compartment and pulled out my switchblades. I placed one in my back pocket and kept the other close to me. I shadowed the wall whilst trying not to make a sound. My room door slowly opened, squeaking a little. I saw a foot from my position behind the door and decided to make a move.

I pulled the blade from my pocket and expertly threw it into the opposite wall. The person, I assumed male, was shocked and his eyes followed the sharp tool. I stepped out from the darkness and wedged the blade into his upper left back with all my force. He stumbled forward, landing on the carpeted floor. He was as I'd presumed male and wore all black. His face and hair was hidden by a balaclava and as he was not moving, I assumed he was dead. Now I had to act fast.

I searched the room for cameras, but luckily found none. I pulled the blade from his back and from the wall and cleaned them off before placing them in my bag. I pulled out a singlet and wiped anything I could find that may contain my fingerprints. I stepped over the man with my bag and walked into the hallway. There were no camera's here either, well, none that I could see. I hurried down stairs to the lobby.

The receptionist was dead. I didn't know how or why but he was. I gulped, searching again for cameras. When I didn't find any, I opened the cash register with another one of my singlets. I pulled out all of the money in the till and sprinted to my car.

More than ever now did I consider doing it. I contemplated ending it all. I mean, there were so many worse off then me who wanted to die, but I knew that this would never stop, no matter where I go. I'd driven about an hour away from the crime scene when I came across a large bridge.

I turned off my car and got out, looking into the dark unknown water. I inhaled deeply before pulling myself up onto the ledge. This was my decision. The coward's way out. I wondered what others would think or what conclusions they'd jump to when they never heard from me again. Maybe that I was dead, maybe sick and dying, homeless, starving and cold. Well know, I wouldn't have to worry.

Car tires squealed loudly behind me, causing me to turn around. A dark blue car was parked next to mine and out stepped a large figure. A very familiar large figure. It was strange and a little coincidental that I'd thought of him before stepping onto that ledge and now he was here.

"Please get off," he said shakily.

I looked into his deep eyes, feeling safe but scared at the same time.

"Please Nora, don't jump."

How the hell did he know my name? Sue, Emily or Sam must have told him. Great, another one in on the whole Nora-conspiracy.

I shook my head, turning back to the water.

"Don't you have plans, future aspirations, dreams?" His voice grew louder as rain started to hemorrhage from the sky.

I spoke for the first time. "I do have plans. And this is me executing them."

I stepped off the ledge and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Paul's POV:**_

I'd been following her scent for hours now. I would not give up, not now, not ever. Sam had given me the 'imprint' talk soon after my love had left. I'm just glad that it hadn't been as awkward as my dad's sex talk.

Her name was Nora. I couldn't help but repeat it constantly in my head, sound each letter out perfectly and imagine her beauty. The name did not fit her, she fit the name. Others called Nora could not live up to my love, my Nora. She was perfect in my eyes. I just didn't realise why nobody else noticed it. But I suppose it was alright, I didn't want to share her with the rest of the world, she was mine. I didn't mean in a possessive way, but in a protective way, a loving way.

I decided to change from paws to tread after combing the entire area for her. I drove double the speed limit out of forks, picking up her smell with my sensitive nose. Besides the cigarette smoke, her perfume was intoxicating. It was a mix between coconut and frangipanis.

Sam had told be to wait a while before I left the area to look for her, but I was going crazy after a few hours. Emily had tried to keep me company and was continually throwing food my way as a distraction. But nothing could take my whole focus away from her. I think she was also trying to distract her self from her cousin's unknown whereabouts. It was around 3.30pm when I could no longer take it. I jumped up from Emily's couch and stormed outside. Heavy footsteps soon followed.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Sam said sternly.

"I'm going to find her," I called, opening my car door.

"Paul, I told you to wait her out."

I slammed my car door closed and faced him strongly.

"What if it was Emily? Huh?" I questioned.

Sam remained silent and looked at the floor. I took his silent message, got back in my car and sped off.

There was no way that I would stop, not until she was safe in my arms. I'd been driving for hours now, still tracking her. Crazy thoughts ran through my head, some that I even scolded myself for thinking. I would not think about that, I couldn't afford to, I wouldn't. I'd traced her beautiful scent all the way to a small town just before Lewiston. It was strong, she was close. Exactly 7.5 miles away. I sped through the streets, not concerned of getting a ticket (or twenty).

I came to a bridge, spotting her small red car. I slammed on the breaks, getting out without cutting the ignition. She was not in her car, but standing on a ledge that overhung the water. I wasn't sure if my heart stopped or sped up. I was freaking out now, trying to think of what to do. She turned at the hips to look at me.

I walked slowly towards her, hands in surrender. "Please get off."

Her eyes were scared and a little unsure.

"Please Nora, don't jump," I begged, stepping forward a step.

She shook her head and looked back to the water.

I tried to think of something to say that didn't involve me. I mean, she wasn't not going to jump because of me.

"Don't you have plans, future aspirations, dreams?" It started to rain heavily so I raised my voice.

Nora spoke in a thick voice over the rain. "I do have plans," she paused. "And this is me executing them."

I sprinted forward but it was too late. She stepped off the bridge in one swift motion before I screamed her name.

**To make it up to you guys, I promise that a chapter will be coming either later today or tomorrow. I am so glad that this chapters finished as I have had some serious writers block. Please keep reviewing and favoriting, it makes me so happy when you do. I accept all criticism and ideas that you may have for the plot line. Love you guys!**

**Decreasethepeace xx**


	5. His name is?

**A/N As promised (even though a little late), here is the next chapter. I wasn't able to upload yesterday because I came down with a cold. Work experience with little kids does that to you.. I hope you guys are actually reading my authors notes, because they have and will contain things about the story that may be important. Anyway, please review, favourite, whatever! :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I do own Nora and any other OC's created in the story. I also do not own any of the music listed below.**

**Songs: Oh Love by Ane Brun (Nora)**

**Asleep by The Smiths (Paul) (Courtesy to Perks of being a wallflower soundtrack)**

**_Nora's POV:_**

_I spoke for the first time. "I do have plans. And this is me executing them."_

_I stepped off the ledge and closed my eyes._

The fall was exhilarating yet relieving. The ten metre drop seemed to go on for ever. My name was screamed but I was a world away. Water surrounded me entirely. The freezing liquid chilled me to the bone as I sank deeper. My limbs were in shock from the massive temperature difference and were going numb. I emptied my lungs before opening my mouth and breathing in. Water flooded into my body and gurgled when I tried to inhale again. My throat and nostrils were burning as if on fire. I was dying, slowly. I told my brain to lift my arm but nothing happened. I wasn't working anymore. But I wasn't afraid. I wasn't nervous, anxious or worried about anything. This act of dying seemed easy, pleasureable. Maybe because it was meant to be or because I wanted it so bad. It was weak of me to do this, but I was so sick of being strong. I couldn't handle this. The looks of sympathy, disgust and disappointment from others didn't faze me. It was what I thought when I stared at myself in the mirror. I could live with others not liking who I was, but not when I didn't like me.

I heard a loud splash and the usually calm water push me a little. As I closed my eyes, my name rang repeatedly in my ears and the pattering rain acted as background music to my death.

* * *

_**Paul's POV:**_

_I sprinted forward but it was too late. She stepped off the bridge in one swift motion before I screamed her name._

Tears burned at my eyes as I saw her body plunge into the deep, dark unknown. This was all my fault. I should have kept hold on her, driven faster, not thought about her possibly dying. I swallowed before pulling off my hoodie and throwing it to the ground. I pulled myself onto the ledge and jumped off. Even for my super high temperature, my skin was being chilled at a fast rate. I was freaking out now for my love's safety. I opened my eyes, trying desperately to see her though the murky water. I saw a flash of white: her shirt. I swam with immense power over to her and secured her tiny waist. I held her to my chest and pushed us up to the surface. I pulled her to a small bank about 10 metres from where she had jumped and laid her down.

My CPR training from year 7 kicked in and I checked her pulse. Nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a small murmur or beat. Just nothing.

There was no way I was going to let her die.

I threaded my fingers together and started doing compressions on her small chest. 30 compressions, 2 breaths. 30 compressions, 2 breaths. 30 compressions, 2 breaths.

I placed my ear near her chest. Nothing.

30 compressions, 2 breaths. 30 compressions, 2 breaths. 30 compressions, 2 breaths.

A small stream of water leaked from her mouth and her chest rose slightly. I supported her back as I tried to push the water from her lungs with the palm of my hand. More water came flooding from her throat and mouth before she heaved in a raspy breath. Her chin rested on my shoulder and her hands came to grip my lower back. Her fingers weakly grasped at my shirt and a small moan escaped her lips. I picked her up in my arms bridle-style and slowly walked her back to the cars, retrieving my hoodie on the way.

I placed her in the passenger seat of my car as it had the most petrol and placed the warm fleece over her shivering body. I jumped into her car and quickly pulled it onto the side of the road. I was sure she wouldn't appreciate it burnt out or stolen.

I hopped back into my car and started the long drive back to La Push. I glanced at her every few seconds to make sure she was still breathing and wasn't shivering too much. I circulated the warm air, which radiated from me, to help get her warm and change her almost blue skin back to the ivory I was use to and loved.

* * *

**_Nora's_ POV:**

I woke up in a warm bed. I woke up. I was alive when I wanted to be dead. Everything came rushing back as I slowly sat up, my limbs cracking and tensing, my throat and nose burning. I remember plunging, drowning, dying. That was all I wanted to remember.

The room I was in was simple but had a warm feminine touch. The chest of drawers, bookcase and bedside were a dark antique wood and the bed frame was wrought iron with intricately carved legs. I was covered in a crisp white dunna and wore foreign pajamas. I pulled up my lip and shook my head at the kitten-printed nightwear before slowly pulling myself from the queen-sized bed.

My clothes were no where no be seen, so I continued on with the horribly sickly kittens. I looked out the window by the full bookcase and immediately grimaced. I saw the familiar greenery that was everywhere and the old wooden front of the house from the upstairs room. I spotted Emily's small blue car along with a swank, black car. I wondered who that belonged to.

I inhaled sharply when the door to the room swung open softly and quiet voices sounded. Emily walked in, spotting me immediately and stopping short. Her eyes were slightly wide and her stance guarded. A man stood behind her and eyed me carefully. His skin was as pale as mine and in shocking contrast to Emily's. His blonde hair was slicked back neatly and his strange eyes shone golden. He wore a casual suit minus the jacket and had a stethoscope around his neck. The strangest thing about him though was the fact that he looked so young but was a doctor. He also gave off a weird aura that made me nervous. Hanging behind the pale doctor stood my saviour. His eyes were alert as they remained on me. He moved slightly in front of the doctor as if protecting me from him.

It was so awkward and I swear one could cut the air with a knife. I looked from the three faces, waiting for someone to speak.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle," he smiled a set of perfect pearly whites.

I ignored him though.

My still un-named saviour stepped more forward into the room so he was in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was strained and bags sat under his almond shaped eyes.

I looked at the doctor. "I don't need him, I just want to get out of here."

The dark man started to panic a little and shook all over.

"Paul," Carlisle said sharply.

That was his name: Paul. Sometimes you met people whose names didn't seem to fit them. But he wasn't one of them. Paul. Paul was the man I'd been almost obsessing over for the past day or so. I mean, that was just it. He was a man, despite his young face and I felt a strange attraction to him. Wait, what?

I suddenly wondered how long I'd been out of it for. A few hours? A day? I didn't know.

Paul had calmed down now and Carlisle came closer. "I don't think it's a good idea to take off so soon, Nora." His voice was like silk.

"Well now that I've heard your valued opinion, I'm gonna go. Emily, where is my bag and clothes?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Nora, please, you need to rest," Carlisle urged.

"You know what you need to do? You need to go f-," I started before Emily said my name sternly, cutting me off.

I looked at her dirtily and shook my head. I stormed forward, not even caring about my stuff. It could be easily replaced.

I was stopped by Paul's warm hand taking hold of my upper arm.

"Let go of me."

"Please, Nora, don't go," he pleaded.

"Let go of me," I repeated.

His hand remained in place. Now I was angry. I stomped down hard on his bare foot and and elbowed him in the chest. His grip did not cease, instead it tightened around the front of my body. I kicked and screamed at him but I was still being restrained. Every other word I cursed at them all until I felt a small pinprick in my arm. I winced and clenched my arm muscles when I felt the liquid being pushed into my bloodstream. Damn that doctor. After about ten seconds, I stopped thrashing around and noticed Emily had left the room.

Paul's grip loosened immediately and he picked me up into his arms. I was placed back onto the bed very gently. A warm hand brushed my aching side from where the needle had punctured me and placed a band-aid over it. My breathing slowed right down and my vision was a little blurry. The covers were pulled up around my chest and my right hand was secured by a scorching one: Paul.

I lolled my head on the pillow so I could see him. He was beautiful, in a manly way though. I never wanted enough of his warmth and safe touch. I prolonged my closing eyes to stare at him.

"Shh, you're all right, Norie," I snickered internally at the nickname but left it alone. I was too drowsy.

I opened my mouth and tried to clear my throat. "I'm sorry."

Paul gripped my hand tighter and shushed me. I closed my eyes completely and drifted away.

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry I didn't upload when I said I was going to.. Everything was so hectic: I came down with a cold, graduated, and had a very saddening family issue... But here it is! I hope you guys have a very merry christmas and a happy new year (which may be someone who is important's birthday *hint hint*)  
Now that it is the holidays, I can upload more chapters faster but will not make any promises... Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than most, but I needed to get it out..  
What did you guys get for christmas? Did you like this chapter? Any suggestions and appropriate criticism is welcome! **

**Decreasethepeace xx**


End file.
